Obsesión
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: Nunca creyó que el destino lo volvería a encontrarse con ella. El vampiro la mira, y recuerda aquellos tiempos, más ella sin embargo, es ajena a su pasado. Si ella tan solo supiera que está viva gracias a él...


**Obsesión**

Personajes y trama original de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

  
**

Nos abrimos paso por la espesura del bosque y cruzamos la neblina para entrar al vasto claro. En el aire se respira tensión y serenidad a la vez.

Ocho vampiros nos miran con detenimiento, justo después de haber dado por terminado su partido.

Mientras nuestros descalzos pies nos conducen hacia ellos, me doy la libertad de estudiar a cada uno.

El primero de ellos es un hombre rubio, alto y bien parecido, quien parece liderar el grupo. Camina hacia nosotros con aire despreocupado, seguido de un par de hombres. El primero de ellos es más juvenil pero más alto y fornido aún, de cabello oscuro y rizado. Al otro lado camina uno menos corpulento, pero aún musculoso, de cabello color miel alborotado, y ojos serenos y curiosamente tranquilizadores. Más atrás de ellos veo a una preciosa vampiresa rubia, de ojos penetrantes y figura escultural. Junto a ella hay una vampiresa más relajada, de cabello color caramelo y ojos sensibles. A su lado, un vampiro de cabello cobrizo y ojos inquietos me mira con atención, y detrás de él una vampiresa de cabellera color chocolate y figura delgada. Y finalmente, es la vampiresa que está junto a ella quien _me quita el habla_. Nunca creí que el destino me volvería a encontrar con ella.

No me ha sido difícil reconocerla, aunque vaya que ha cambiado. Al mirarla, tan serena y diminuta, me hace recordar esas noches en los que solía asomarme por la ventana y verla dormir, plácida y sin temores.

Es fácil decir qué fue lo que me obsesionó de ella. _Su olor_.Una esencia fresca y excéntrica, diferente, única, que me alborotaba los sentidos cada vez que mi nariz la degustaba.

Lo que también me ató a ella, fue su _ingenuidad_. La miraba ahí, encerrada en su cuarto, tan inocente y triste, marginada como si fuera un fenómeno, con una pequeña mente con la cual nunca se le ocurrió escapar de ahí.

Recuerdo la vez en la que me decidí a ir por ella, planeé irrumpir en el Hospital Psiquiátrico, beber de esa sangre que tanto me agobiaba el no haber probado… Pero todas esas fantasías se terminaron, cuando ese estúpido vampiro quién trabajaba ahí, me descubrió espiándola, y la transformó para protegerla de mí. Estando ella en la agonía de la conversión, beber su sangre ya no sería divertido. Mi diversión era cazarla, atormentarla, hacerle lo que se me diera la gana, pero en el proceso de transformación no había ya nada de interesante.

No me bastó con matar al imbécil vampiro, fueron tantos los momentos los que me lamenté la pérdida de aquella vulnerable humana, de ésa _deseable y exquisita cena_ que me habría dado. Y no solo eso. También fue una vergüenza fatal. Vivir sabiendo que una niña tan _estúpida, incapaz de nada e ingenua_ se me pudo haber escapado de las manos así de sencillo

Pero una cosa era segura. Ella había sido la primera que se me iba, y también la _última_.

Regreso de mis pensamientos al mundo real. La pequeña apenas si me ha visto, pero en sus dorados ojos se nota la _ignorancia_, veo que no me recuerda. No sabe que todo ese tormento que una vez vivió fue por mí, **no tiene ni idea que ella está viva gracias a mí.**

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos justo frente a los interpelados. Laurent habla con Carlisle, el líder, quien presenta a su familia con calidez, y discuten sobre un juego amistoso de baseball. Yo miro de nuevo a todos ellos con incertidumbre. Que vivan en familia estable, y que sean sedentarios se me hace casi de otro mundo. El de cabello color cobre, Edward, me lanza miradas infernales y sospechosas. _¿Qué ocultará?_ No lo sé, pero mis ojos ruedan de nuevo hacia la muñequita, aquella con la que me pude haber divertido un buen rato alguna vez.

Ahora que me encuentro más cerca de ella la puedo contemplar mejor. Tan minúscula como siempre, su cabello oscuro y alocado, su nariz respingada y sus pómulos de porcelana, esos ojos brillosos y llamativos, sus finos y a la vez carnosos labios, y ése cuello del que tanto deseaba morder y beber. La miro y me olvido casi por completo de que es vampiresa, pero me abstengo de hacer una escena, al sentir el roce del brazo de Victoria.

_Victoria_, mi compañera. Recuerdo de nuevo esa vez en la que caminaba solitario, sin rumbo, y tropecé con esa vampiresa tan sensual y femenina, de cabello como el fuego y labios rojos. Enseguida nos hicimos pareja, y tiempo después empezamos a viajar con Laurent.

Laurent y Carlisle hablan sobre territorios de caza, y yo le echo una mirada a Victoria cuando Carlisle dice: _"nuestra casa"_. Son casi humanos.

Siguen hablando y de repente, una ráfaga de viento le alborota el cabello de color chocolate a la de atrás, y huelo entonces que es _humana_. Su olor es casi tan perfecto y embriagante como el de mi muñequita, pero aun así es verdaderamente intenso.

El vampiro de cabellos cobrizos se interpone entre la humana y yo, y con un rugido intenta persuadirme.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- jadea Laurent, y enseguida todos tenemos los ojos encima de Bella, la humana. Me balanceo en mis talones y Edward responde a mi movimiento.

- Ella está con nosotros- nos desafía Carlisle. Escucho cómo Laurent huele a la chica, y dice después con incredulidad:

- ¿Nos trajeron un aperitivo?

Edward ruge con más ferocidad al ver que Laurent intenta avanzar hacia Bella.

- He dicho que está con nosotros- repite Carlisle.

- Pero es _**humana**_- reclama Laurent, y me imagino cómo se le hace agua a la boca.

- Si…- afirma Emmett, el fornido de rizos oscuros. Me paro de nuevo como si nada, con el olfato dilatado. El olor de Bella es tan… _incitante_.

- Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros- habla Laurent.

- Sin duda- responde Carlisle con sequedad.

- Aún nos gustaría aceptar su invitación- dice Laurent y rueda los ojos hacia Bella. – Y claro, no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en su territorio, como les dije.

Le eché una mirada a Laurent completamente irritado. _¿Es que no la olía?_ Miré luego a Victoria, quien miraba a todos con nerviosismo.

- Les mostraremos el camino. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme- llama a los vampiros y éstos ocultan a Bella de mi vista, pero _aún puedo olerla_.

Mira a la pequeña ponerse al lado de Bella, y también miro a Emmett, quién me mira con atención.

- Vámonos, Bella- dice Edward en voz baja, pero Bella se ha quedado petrificada. Edward la arrastra lejos de ahí con los demás rodeándola. Al llegar a los árboles la sube a su espalda y desaparecen entre la espesura.

Los vampiros correr hacia el bosque, y por un momento la pequeña se pierde en un trance y el vampiro de cabello color miel, Jasper, la mira atónito. Intercambian una mirada rápida, pero que dice mucho.

Noto que ella ha visto algo, y mira a Jasper dudosa, y éste con un poder oculto, la tranquiliza en ipso facto. Ella le dirige una pequeña sonrisa, y le toma la mano, y entran a los árboles. Me doy cuenta entonces, que entre ellos hay algo más que simple amistad.

Me rabia la idea de que alguien pueda _**amarla**_. Pero nada me hace rabiar más que me desafíen. Al ver a Edward tan desafiante y protector, contemplo en los próximos momentos, un juego, un _juego de cacería_.

Laurent se gira, nos hace señas para que nos vayamos, y camina delante de nosotros.

Mientras salimos del claro, Victoria me mira, y yo le sonrío. Sabe en lo que pienso. Ambos alentamos el paso, y ella me pregunta:

- ¿La cazamos?

- Poco me divertiría más- le respondo besando sus labios rojos.

Echo una última mirada al vasto campo, y éste se ha quedado solitario. Recuerdo por última vez a ésa niña quién fue mi obsesión por años. Pero a mi mente regresa Bella, y su olor, y Edward protegiéndola, y me irrita hasta el hígado.

_Alice pudo ser mi obsesión por más de 10 años, pero ha dejado de ser humana, y por ende, interesante para mí._

_Quién ahora se vuelve mi obsesión, es Bella.

* * *

_

* * *

¡Al fin! Mi primer one-shot, y no ha sido un Jasper/Alice!

Pues bueno, yo siempre me pregunté, ¿cómo fue que James vivió la obsesión por Alice? ¿Qué pasó después de que ella se volvió vampiresa? Y la pregunta más importante:

¿Qué fue lo que sintió al verla ahí, de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, en el campo de baseball, rodeada de su familia, y con Jasper?

Pues aquí les tengo lo que para mí fue lo que pudo haber pasado por su mente.

Espero les guste mucho, porque a mí, me gustó bastante.

Gracias a Strawberry Marmalade y a Genie in a Magical Bottle, quienes siempre me apoyan en estas locuras que hago.** ¡Las amo!**


End file.
